


航

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 私設海盜AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:‧CP:陸空‧海盜AU‧本來打算開車但沒開成的清水航海日常夾雜一點回憶(?‧一直拖更到快忘了自己是文手(跪下
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 私設海盜AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588420
Kudos: 1





	航

這天,洋上的暴風呼嘯和無情巨浪無一秒停止它們對聖劍號的挑戰。

在甲板上指揮船員的Sora,他的姿態在船員們的眼中就像永指前方的聖劍一樣,帶領着船上的所有人一同走出風暴…  
.  
.  
.  
“我都快累死了啦……Riku!誒?Riku不在嗎?”

當風雨漸減,不需要Sora去掌舵時,已是日落。厚重的船長服雖是好看帥氣,但Sora可不樂意穿着它被打濕成落湯雞,因為這樣子看起來就是狼狽至極。

室內地上除了Sora的足印外都是乾淨的紅木地板,也是說Riku從進入風暴圈至今也沒從船倉裡回來過。指揮船倉船員和掌舵,兩者的重要程度雖是缺一不可,但相比起船倉的工作,更能烙在船員眼中的果然還是甲板上的Sora;哪怕Riku的工作其實並不比Sora輕鬆。

他一直也如此在Sora看不見的地方,守護着Sora,守護着這艘船的根基。

蠟燭火星微弱,這陰暗的環境…對,就像他當初登上撼地者號,在那重遇Riku時的船倉般。

只為找到哥哥留下的線索,Sora並沒有考慮周詳就魯莽離鄉,這可是跟視航海為天命的Riku遠遠相違。

航海世家的Riku和海軍家族的Kairi,還有被祭司大人選上的哥哥–Ventus。在Sora身邊的人們都有着與海洋密密相連的宿命。而他,卻是憑自主選擇跟上失蹤兄長的腳步。

一切似是理所當然,但又是巧合與幸運而來的結果。

由無知的離鄉少年直到現在的船隊支柱,一路走來的旅路都他也從不孤單。

“也差不多要到達那個地方了啊…”前面正是他們必須前往的命運之地–海神之島,只在Ventus的航海圖裡才有記載的神秘海域。

沒人知道在成功扺達之前聖劍號還會面臨多少次像剛才一樣的風暴,也沒人能保証在這裡就一定能找到Ventus的下落。

“也只進繼續前進哦。”這就是少年對無情大海的答覆。

===================================================================

“據聞,大副先生的眼能看到常人所不見之物。”  
-<<聖劍號航行日誌>>–

這些毫無意義的傳聞終究還是回到Riku的耳中。當然,這些說得不清不楚的話並非全無根據。在黑暗中的他能看到的比任何人也要多,在各種層面上也是如此。

被眼罩蓋上一側的幽綠之瞳,這亦是為了讓他能時刻預備進入漆黑空間所做的準備。

只是,如今從下層出來的他沒有戴上眼罩的需要。

連銀色短髮的尖端也在滴水,但那穩重得不符年紀的少年並沒有像他的伙伴般:脫去外套後就直接昏睡沙發上,Sora的睡顏猶是玩累了的孩子:

“Ri…ku…?回來了嗎…?”

放輕步伐走近還是被他察覺到了嗎?他想着,Sora只要是在洋上航行便是少有深眠,這件事是由他們同艙那天開始的。

“嗯。回來了。”明明只是如此平常的對話,聽出的卻是二人之間無言的默契和互相的信賴關係。因為,平安回歸向來也不是他們這種日常裡的必然。

Riku輕瞄一眼,這位他每次也不捨趕回的客人,無奈地笑着。

“嘿嘿…Riku是遇上什麼好事了嗎?來告訴我吧~”

“秘密。”他把盡是海水的裝備全數掉進直通地板下層的暗格裡,稍稍確認它們沒有被卡在滑道中間就閉上暗門。

回看,原來他也在觀望着自己的一舉一動。一舉手,一投足,與對方的安穩片刻便是旅路上的慰藉。乘風破浪後也好,奮勇抗敵後的他們也是一樣。

“一如以往的守口如瓶。小氣…”這大男孩根本沒有在意伙伴常常故弄玄虛,只是想知道更多;他的心,他堅守的一切。

所以…那天,跟Terra船長分道揚鑣之後,還能跟Riku一起旅行實在太好了。Sora一直也是這樣認為的:

“可是,我並不討厭哦,Riku。”

“對嗎?”就只有他,哪怕自己成為了跟隨叛將的逆國份子,這人還是會隻身一人且義無反顧地追上船來。當Riku回個神來時,自己跟他便以變成能互相托付所有的對象:Sora是聖劍的鋒光,而Riku就是這把劍的劍影,互補戰鬥的他們幾乎戰無不勝。

二人的關係是在怎麼確立起來?具體又是怎樣的一種關係?答案眾說紛紜,甚至在聖劍號上也流行着最少三種不同的說法。

“只要他們猜不出真正的船長是Riku的話,就隨他們說好了。”–這是Sora的主張。

“我可不想Sora你被他們說到這份上來,你可是他們的船長哦,不是嗎?”–自己作為船長的威信和Sora,他從來也優先選擇後者。

小酌朗姆有助於在晚風之中保持溫暖,這是Terra船長對二人的教導。只是酒量完全不行的Sora並不喜歡用這方法取暖。

除了酒量不佳,他還特別討厭苦澀和海水滲混在一起進入喉嚨的燒灼感。於是,就算是Riku把酒樽遞來他依然表現得像偏食的小孩:

啫起嘴唇,推開Riku的手,無意發出不滿的咕嚕悶聲。真是個任性得讓人頭疼的小大副,不論是哪一位船長也是這樣形容他。

毫無疑問酒瓶在Sora到此的夜晚總是會遭到冷落,它擱到一旁的同時,沙啦沙啦的雨響經已沈寂不見。

============================================================

寂靜的海面在剛才的驚濤駭浪前顯得禿突,詭異。就連夜空高掛的繁星明月亦一同褪去。這就是進者不出的洋域–被受海洋原始魔力籠罩的詛咒之海。

會想得到它的制海權的人,要不就是百年一遇的野心家,不然就是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子。

他們的船並不是初次突破詛咒洋域外圍永不減退的風暴圈,而這次到這裡來的目的是:

一人在用懷錶和羅盤計算出船的所在,另一人則在用望遠鏡眺望海面。

這次一定要找到。

“報告船長。沒有見到“幽靈船”的蹤影。”晃茫的幽靈船,若隱若現的洋上旋渦,這都是前往海神的領域路途上會遇上的考驗。

“那好吧,下錨吧。太陽沒出來之前只能在原地待機。命令所有人離開甲板。”Riku冷靜地下達命令,在日出前這船也要藏身附近的船骸其中,絕對不能被發現。

陰暗,寒冷,失去生氣的聖劍號彷如置於假死狀態之內。

Sora還記得,上一次他們甚至把睡眠倉的木門反鎖起來…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
只要登上了海盜船的話,就與安穩的明天無緣。沒有人保證過明天的他們是否還能活命,他們的每一天也只活在當下。

害怕嗎?比較年長的他輕問着,他們兒時到海裡捉魚的那次Riku也有問過Sora同樣的問題。

“真的…Riku啊,我們已經不是小孩了吧?”

“是嗎…也是嘛…”只要能順利回航的話,這艘船上的一切都交由你們繼承下去,船長的指令如假包換,Riku甚至收下了Terra的親筆手喻作實–那輕如鴻毛的紙張,對他而言比這片海域的魔力更不真實。

對於室友的異狀,Sora並非沒有察覺,而沒有直接過問也不是因為對他的不關切。

他是風暴過後的青空,能讓迷茫者看清前路,下達指示時還更以大局為重的…對,的而且確向來比自己在哪一方面都優勝的他,是成為船長的好材料。

“難怪Terra船長會選上Riku啊…”Sora擺着自然的姿態在吊床上躺臥着。會有感到不甘心嗎?或許多少還是有一點兒吧,就像是在賽跑中落敗抑或是在打鬧中輸掉一樣的感覺。

他從來就是一個如此不在乎名利和收穫的傢伙。

不知Sora從何入手到自己將要被指名成為新船長的情報,瞞得過他的雙眼亦逃不過他對自己的直感,畢竟他們是一同成長的伙伴。但即使哪天他完成目的後想要離開海盜生涯的話,比起繼續守住一艘不屬於自己的船,更想要守護重要的人才是Riku以後的心願。

“Sora。”無謂的猜測就由此斬除吧,沈着的少年決定道出手喻的事情。

Riku竟然對這種隨口而以來的話如此認真,而突然出現在眼前的那張羊皮紙的確令Sora感到意外:

“誒?Terra船長的?”

“對,所以這次是特別的,不論是他的目的,還是這海域也是。”

這是被宿命定下的試驗,而通過這一役的他們就再也不是能隨時從此抽身的“一般人”。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“該上場了,Sora。”

睡眼朦朧的視野當中,身旁的那位早已不在。穿起戒裝,火槍,彎刀,無一欠缺,只有單邊的眼罩被擱在一旁。因為,這正是一片沒有白晝的暗黑之海。

藍眸少年執起了配劍,從正面對上迎來的巨大船影…

幽靈船．風暴降臨號,這是每一個想要穿越海神洋域的航海者都知道的名字。


End file.
